WO 2007/072430 A2 describes an electric toothbrush comprising a mode selection system that includes a first switch operable to control the ON/OFF condition of the toothbrush and a second switch operable when the first switch is in the OFF condition to select one of a plurality of possible modes of operation programmed in the toothbrush. A pre-established time is set during which the ON/OFF switch must be operated to an ON condition after the mode selection switch has been operated to select a particular mode. The described mode selection system has the disadvantage of being rather complex and non-automated.
Thus it is a desire to provide an electric toothbrush having several brushing modes that provides an improved handling.